Wireless communication end-devices, for instance set-top-box (STB), smartphones, tablets, personal computers (PC) or peripherals like printers, speakers (or audio renderers), microphone have become widely used nowadays. They can exchange data with other wireless communication devices inside a wireless network, for instance a wireless local area network (WLAN) thanks to wireless communication interfaces, like WI-FI® or Bluetooth® interfaces. More and more LAN services, notably WLAN services, are deployed in a home environment and used or day-to-day life. The use of wireless devices in a network avoid the need, for a user, of cabling, or physically interconnecting devices. However, configuration can still be necessary. Notably, a system (like a wireless audio and/or video system of a home network) comprising several wireless devices can have multiple configurations. For instance, in the field of audio transmission, wireless technology allows high-end digital transmission of multiple audio channels from a multimedia device to several wireless renderers. However, multiple configuration of the devices are possible, depending upon the number and the king of devices present in the system, their spatial location.
Thus, there a need for a user to be able to define simply the chosen configuration. Some solutions of the state of the art have tried to provide a user with an automatic set up of the configuration of its wireless devices. For instance, document WO2006131894 A2 proposes to configure audio devices according to their location.